Untouched
by Edwardxlovesxme
Summary: When Edward won't give Bella what she wants, she goes to Emmett. But what happens when Edward finds out? Read and REVIEW please! Some hot Em/B and then some DOMINANT E/B
1. Chapter 1

I want Emmett

(A/N: Hey there! So Hurricane Ike sucked and ruined my birthday but my family is healthy and my home is unscathed. Exactly what I predicted would happen did, my power went out and nothing else happened. My cable has been going in and out, so my internet access is shoddy at best. I had a lot of free time so I did a lot of writing. This story starts out Emmet/Bella but I promise by the second chapter the sexy dominating Edward (That I'm aware that a lot of you love) will be back with a vengeance. So read and _**REVIEW!! **_Please!)

(ps Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer)

_**Untouched – The Veronicas**_

_**I go ooh ooh, you go ah ah  
lalalala alalala  
lalalalalala  
**_

_**I wanna wanna wanna get get get what I want  
Don't stop  
Give me give me give me what you got got  
Cause I can't wait wait wait any more more more more  
Don't even talk about the consequence  
Cause right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me  
And I don't give a damn what they say, what they think think  
Cause you're the only one who's on my mind  
I'll never ever let you leave me  
I'll try to stop time for ever, never wanna hear you say goodbye (bye bye bye)**_

I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
I've gone crazy from the moment I met you

Untouched  
And I need you so much

See you, breathe you, I want to be you  
Alalala alalala  
You can take take take take take time time  
To live live the way you gotta gotta live your life  
Give me give me give me all of you you  
Don't be scared  
I'll see you through the loneliness of one more more more  
Don't even think about what's right or wrong, wrong or right  
'Cause in the end it's only you and me and no one else is gonna be around  
To answer all the questions left behind  
And you and I are meant to be so even if the world falls down today  
You've still got me to hold you up up  
And I will never let you down (down)

I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
I've gone crazy from the moment I met you

Untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched  
Alalala alalala  
Untouched  
Alalala alalala

I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
I've gone crazy from the moment I met you

I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
I've gone crazy from the moment I met you

Untouched, untouched, untouched

I want Emmett. And, _**God,**_I want him bad_._

I'll admit, when I was still human, Emmet scared me a little. I mean apart from the vampire strength, Emmett's muscle mass is probably double that of Edward's.

I don't doubt for a moment that Edward is my soul mate. I know love him with every fiber of my being. I just feel that at this time we may not be sexually compatible. In the twenty years we've been married, we have only ever _made love._ I know this sounds crazy but I'm tired of being worshiped. I'm tired of being seduced slowly. In truth Edward takes it so slow I'm not really sure that he enjoys sex, but only has it to please me.

That's why I want Emmett. I hear through the thin wall of our house, what happens when Emmett and Rose have sex. In fact sometimes I very nearly see what happens due to the holes they frequently make in our walls. I'm especially jealous that sometimes people in the small town we live in, report what sound like "bear attacks" occurring various nights of the week. The worst I can ever remember happening while Edward and I were having sex was……. Never mind, I take that back. Edward and I had never even been told to quiet down.

Edward is going hunting tomorrow and I am putting my plan into action.

_**The Next Day**_

When Edward left this morning his kiss was different, more passionate almost. I'll admit, it made me feel bad about scheming to fuck his brother, but Edward had brought this upon himself. Besides, when Edward reads Emmett's mind, he'll come crawling to me apologizing, and begging for forgiveness for not fulfilling my needs.

I dress differently today. Edward usually reprimands me for picking out clothing that is "too revealing". I start with a lacey black push up bra and matching thong. I dig a plaid pleated skirt out of the back of my closet. It's not _obscenely_ short, but very nearly. I pair it with a white button up shirt, the black lace almost visible. I tone my down my shoes, as not to look like a complete stripper. They are simple black leather flats. Although we know live in Alaska, right now we do not have to put on the charade of heavy parkas.

As soon as I start down the stairs I already know my plan is working. Emmett's eyes dart directly to my enhanced cleavage. "Good morning Emmett." I say in my attempt at seductive voice.

"Hey Bella." I swear he nearly stutters.

"So where did Rose go?" Feigning disinterest, as I pick at my eternally perfect nails. I am not really sure how Rose will react. Her views on sex are so liberal, I hope it won't be a big deal.

"Uh, right after Edward left, Rose decided she was thirsty too, and followed him."

Oh, this is going to be way easier than I thought, "So I guess I'll drive us today. Let's take the Ferrari, I think our classmates would appreciate it." I grin.

The town we live in now is even smaller than Forks. The people that live here are about identical. I even have the rebirth of Mike Newton. His name is Jack Landry and he completely ignores the fact that Edward and I are a happy couple.

Emmett and I smile at each other as our hearing picks up what are peers are saying as we pull in, "I knew the Cullens had money, but a Ferrari? Shit." I promise you I almost heard Emmett giggle at the comment.

We step out of the car, and begin to walk towards the entrance. "Oh, Emmett. Can you hold the keys today? I don't have anywhere to put them." My hands point up and down my body showing Emmett my lack of pockets. But really I'm just giving him a free pass to ogle my scantily clad body.

"Yeah Bella, sure." He says without lifting his eyes from my chest.

Emmett walks off in a different direction, as I continue the same way. Out of my peripheral vision I catch Alice speed walking at a dangerous pace towards me. She grabs my shoulders and speaks in an animated whisper. "Bella, I know about your crazy little plan, and at first I was a little afraid but I just came to tell you that it turns out better than you ever expected in the long run."

With a new boost of confidence I walk to first period. Now I must wait until lunch. Patience is a virtue I have learned in my two decades as a young vampire. So my first four periods fly by. I make my way over to the lunch room and manage to catch Emmett's attention before he enters. "Emmett! I think I left my phone in the car. Will you come with me? I'm pretty sure that if I go alone that Jack Landry will try to rape me." I joke. In reality, I'm stronger than Jack. Hell, being a newborn I'm probably stronger than Emmett.

"Yeah sure Bella," he laughs, "Let's go."

As we make our way out to the car, I'm sure to walk slightly in front of Emmett, giving him a clear view of my swaying hips. Before I reach the car Emmett has already unlocked it. I walk over to the passenger door. While "looking for my phone", I make sure to stick my ass up and wiggle it around, knowing that Emmett stands behind me.

"Bella?" he questions, "You drove today why are you loo"

Before he can finish I grab the collar of his shirt and throw him in the passenger seat. I jump in to straddle him, and slam the door behind me. I lean into his ear and purr, "Emmett. I want you to _**fuck**_ me. Hard."

I start kiss up and down the edge of his jaw and he stammers, "W-what about Edward? When he finds out he'll beat the shit out of me."

"Ugh, don't worry about Edward. He's such a pussy when he finds out he'll come apologize to me." I mutter against his neck. My hands travel to the bottom of his shirt and I lift it up over his head. I run my hands up and down his chest. _Shit, _he is **so** chiseled. Edward's Greek God body doesn't seem as desirable now compared to Emmett's football player physique. I explore the planes of his defined chest awhile longer before I got to play with his nipples. This is purely for sport. I love the small whimpers, massive Emmett lets out as I pinch and bite at them.

He grabs my face and smashes our lips together in a lust driven frenzy. He lifts my shirt and his eyes widen at the sight of my lace bra. Without warning, he grabs at my breasts and viciously starts to knead them. I begin to cry out when Emmett's tongue flicks over my erect nipple through the flimsy fabric, "Shit Emmett! Don't stop!" My back arches giving him greater access to my chest. I reach behind my back to unclasp my bra. I _**feel**_ Emmett get more excited under me as my bra falls to the floor. He takes my exposed breast almost entirely in his mouth.

I claw at his granite shoulders moaning and shuddering in pure pleasure. I begin to grind down on him. I don't think he's even fully hard yet but he feels _**huge**_. At least nine inches. "Ahh. Emmett! Fuck me now. I need you so bad." I groan out

I slide myself back to sit on his knees. Unbuttoning his pants slowly and pushing the zipper against his cock as I slide it down. He continues to suck on my tits. I pull his jeans and boxers down to about mid-thigh. My estimate of Emmett's size was about right if not on the lesser side. I bite my lip in anticipation of what he can do with it. I reach out to take him in my hand.

_**Fuck,**_ he's just as thick. I'm just barely holding his erection. I'm getting back to the point where Emmett scares me a little bit.

I tentatively start to pump up and down before gaining confidence at Emmett's throaty grunts. His hips thrust up at vampire speed to meet my grasp.

Before I can say anything, Emmett snakes his hand under my skirt and pushes my thong aside before tugging my clit in rough circles. "U-u-u-u-ugh! Emmett." I yell. My yelps clearly amuse him because he pulls harder.

He picks me up by my hips and sets me down on his cock. The only thing separating our skin is the thin material of my panties. He reaches down and simply moves them aside, before dropping me on his waiting erection. We both hiss through clenched jaws before Emmett grabs my hips yet again. I always thought that in this position I would be doing all of the work, but Emmett quickly proves me wrong. He picks me up and slams me down like a rag doll on his cock, driving deeper with every thrust. I grab at his biceps wildly as our pace increases. His guttural growls fall in time with my breathless cries of his name.

The pressure within my abdomen keeps building. Desperate for some kind of release from the torture, I cry out, "Shit Emmett! Fuck me harder." He responds by strengthening with each plunge. I can feel the impact of his thrusts rolling all the way down to my toes.

I start to tighten around him and I can feel Emmett pulse within me. We are both so close it's almost unbearable. He takes his calloused fingers to my clit and pinches one more time. This brings my orgasm on like a freight train. "Ah ah ah ah ah ah! Fuck yes! Emmmmetttttt!"

Emmett comes quickly after me, "Ugh-ugh-ugh-ugh! Bell-uh!"

As I continue to fall from my high I ask, "Now even if Edward does beat the shit out of you, wasn't that worth it?"

Emmett just swallows and nods quickly, not fully recovered yet.

We put dress awkwardly, trying not to punch holes through the windows or roof while putting our arms through our sleeves. "Bella that was fucking amazing, but if we do this again, let's do it in my Hummer, there's more room."

"Oh, I thought it was every guy's dream to have sex in a Ferrari."

"No Bella, it's every guy's fantasy to get a blowjob while driving a Ferrari, nice try though." He jokes

"Sorry. I'll have to remember that for the ride home." I grin sinfully.

As we walk back to the lunch room we meet Alice and Jasper. "So Bella, did you 'find your phone'?" Alice giggles

"Next time you two go 'looking for Bella's phone', can you tell me first? My lunch was extremely uncomfortable." Jasper glares at us.

Alice, Emmett and I almost fall, in our fit of hysterical laughter.

"No he's serious though." Alice still sniggering, "I was fighting him off with a breadstick and he was begging to take me to the janitor's closet."

"Alice, have you found out how my health is affected by what just happened?" Emmett asks, nervous.

"Well Emmett. You're not the focus of the punishment Edward is planning to administer." Alice words cryptically.

"So he is actually going to get mad at me? When is he coming back?" I ask intrigued.

"Around 11 o'clock, maybe sooner if hears what you and Emmett are doing on the car ride home."

Truthfully, the idea of Edward showing any kind of passion or anger towards me is exciting. "_Hmm_?" I bite my lip, _"Punishment?" _I question in my mind. _"Kinky!"_ Unless it's Edward. My punishment will probably be him denying me sex for a week. Sometimes I swear he's a nun. I guess I'll just have my fun with Emmett before Sister Edward comes home and puts a chastity belt on me.

"Emmett, come on let's just leave. We are both seniors and our last two classes are study hall and gym."

"Okay let's go!" Emmet grabs my wrist and almost gallops as he drags me to the car.

"I take it Rose doesn't give head often?"

"No, in bed she gets her's and then she's done."

"That's odd. I tried to go down on Edward once but he wouldn't let me." I pout.

"Haha, are you serious? Edward's such a prude, but we love him." Emmett chuckles.

I open the door and slide onto the soft leather seat. Smirking over at Emmett before resting my hand on his thigh. "Let's get going then." I purr at him.

Emmett backs out slowly and then shoots out of the parking lot onto the highway. My hand ambles from his thigh to the growing bulge in his pants. His breath contracts slightly but the car doesn't swerve an inch. I run my index finger up and down his zipper. "Emmett," I coo, "If you want this to finish while you're still driving you'll probably need to drive the speed limit."

"Ugh." He groans in disappointment.

I lean over his crotch ready to "release the monster." "Emmett," I whisper his name yet again, "I want you to keep your eyes on the road and your hands on the wheel at all times, okay?"

"Uh-hu." He agrees quickly.

My delicate fingers undo the button and pull down the zipper. His boxers are the kind with actual working buttons on the front flap. I undo those three buttons and pull his slightly limp cock from his boxers. I rub it vigorously and almost snicker at how it hardens before my eyes. I blow my cool breath over the head of his erection. His controlled breathing sounds like he's going into labor. I drag my nails up and down his length waiting for him to emit some kind of plea. "I hope you know I'm going to make you _**beg**_ for this Emmett." I growl.

"Bella just suck my dick, please!" Emmett chokes the words out of his throat.

"That's what I was looking for." I announce smugly. I take him wholly in my mouth, feeling him hit the back of my throat. That's one of the positives of being a vampire, no gag reflex. I moan and make unnecessary noises in attempt to test Emmett's endurance. "Shit, Bella. You're so fucking amazing." He moans out. I grin with him still in my mouth, inadvertently scraping my fangs over his cock. "FUCK Bella! Whatever you did do it again!" Now I make no attempt to cover my teeth with my lips. His hips buck up fervently pushing himself deeper inside my mouth "Shit, I'm so close." He mutters. His erection throbs slightly before I taste what seems like endless streams of cold venom shooting down my throat.

I lick my lips clean of him before meeting his gaze. "Really Bella? You've never done that before?"

"Nope." I pop out of my mouth while fixing my disheveled hair in the mirror.

I recognize that we are already in our drive way.

"Emmett, what time is it?"

"Uh, something like 5 o'clock."

"Mm, I have a lot of time to kill."

"I don't know. Alice said that depending on my thoughts he would be home earlier. And I'm pretty sure he could hear what I was thinking if he was still in Forks, if he wanted to or not."

"If I were you I would get away from the house. There's no promise Edward won't beat your ass when he gets home. I'll get out and you can just joy ride until Rose finds you."

"Bye Bella! Thanks!" He yells from his open window as he races off.

Now what to do? My self-esteem in my sexuality is sky high right now, so why not try to seduce an enraged Edward? I jog up the stairs to our room and walk over to my lingerie closet. Yes, thanks to Alice I have an entire closet devoted to underwear. I sift through a mountain of unmentionables and finally select a midnight blue translucent robe and a matching pair of lacy boy shorts. No bra. I make sure my rosy pink nipples are visible through the gauzy material that covers them.

I decide to wait at the window that takes up an entire wall of our room, hoping that Edward will see me before entering the house. I can't wait to find out what this "punishment" will be. I really wish he would _actually_ discipline me. I have always been intrigued by the possibility. Nothing heavy of course, but just the thought of Edward, losing control, using me as he pleases. It always turns me on.

_Yeah, but only in my daydreams. _

(A/N: Hope you liked it, as I promised dominant Edward makes a comeback in chapter two. Which even I find super exciting as I write it. Really, _**ANY **_feedback you can give me helps. And if you have time to put this on your alert, you have time to write me a short synopsis of your thoughts! Thank you!!)


	2. Chapter 2

**_PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

Stephenie Meyer owns all characters etc, etc.

_**Polygraph, Now – The Spill Canvas**_

_**Fate is an elegance, cold-hearted whore  
She loves salting my wounds  
Yes, she enjoys nothing more  
I bleed confidence from deep within my guts now  
I'm the king of this pity party with my jewel encrusted crown**_

_**I wanna tear apart your room  
to see if what you say is true  
Darling don't you lie, lie to me  
I wanna break into your heart  
to see why you want us apart  
Oh, I'm scared to death to find out what you think of me**_

_**Fate is an elegant, cold-hearted whore  
She loves salting my wounds  
Yes, she enjoys nothing more  
I bleed confidence from deep within my guts now  
I'm the king of this pity party with my jewel encrusted crown**_

_**According to you we don't click,  
that's a blatant lie and you know it  
Angel, what are you hiding from me?  
If there is truly another secret lunch-break,  
working late lover  
then I would die, but at least then I'd be free**_

_**Fate is an elegant, cold-hearted whore  
She loves salting my wounds  
Yes, she enjoys nothing more  
I bleed confidence from deep within my guts now  
I'm the king of this pity party with my jewel encrusted crown**_

_**Fate is an elegant, cold-hearted whore  
She loves salting my wounds  
Yes, she enjoys nothing more  
I bleed confidence from deep within my guts now  
I'm the king of this pity party with my jewel encrusted crown**_

_**Fate is an elegant, cold-hearted whore  
She loves salting my wounds  
Yes, she enjoys nothing more  
I bleed confidence from deep within my guts now  
I'm the king of this pity party with my jewel encrusted crown**_

I know Bella is sexually frustrated. The truth is, so am I.

Nothing has really changed since we met twenty years ago. Bella is still throwing herself at me and I am still refusing, although not in the same way. Yes, Bella and I do have intercourse, while not in the way either of us truly want to. Nevertheless, I am terrified of scaring her off, just as I was so long ago.

Do not hear me wrong, Bella and I love each other very dearly through all of this. A wall has just built itself between us due to our irresolvable sexual tension. Bella always says that she _**wants**_ me to lose control, that she _**wants**_ it faster and harder. She does not know of the type of beast she is encouraging. Naive Bella has no idea what _**justly**_ pleases me.

Plus, it is probably all in my mind anyway. I always interpret her actions much more sexually than she intends them. I have no idea what else she could want faster or harder from if she was not talking about sex.

When I had left this morning, I was alone. That is until Rosalie followed me and feebly attempted to seduce me. I deserted her in the forest a lengthy time back. She still pursues me after the how many years that I have been rejecting her. When she and Emmett are screwing, she _screams_ out my name in her mind. It is really quite maddening because as I am lying in bed with my Bella at night, and not only do _we_ have to listen to their crude screeching, but _my mind_ is bombarded with Rosalie's resentful fantasies.

So I am here alone in the Alaskan wilderness with only my thoughts, and they start to drift. When my mind is not being assaulted by the droning ramblings of those around me, my conscience floats to _Bella._ Her human existence comes to my memory habitually.

_I run through the forest, my senses dull from the clammy June air. My unclothed chest heaving with needless breaths, my bare feet cannot even feel the piercing stones I know I run across. The foliage starts to thin and her scent faintly enters my brain. I scale up the siding of her house and enter through the window, lured by the irresistible aroma. When I stand upright in her bedroom I inhale deeply one last time, for when Bella and I are in close proximity to each other I try to breathe little, if any. I have just finished hunting, and have taken down four deer. But, no matter how much I drink beforehand, my throat _**always**_ burns for her. _

_My jeans are damp, so I remove them before climbing into bed with _**her**_.__Her back is to me, her hair releases a lovely floral bouquet into the air. I am inebriated from her presence. I shift myself closer to touch her fully clad form to my virtually nude body. At least I thought she was clothed. My fingers extend out to validate my worries. Ah _**hell**_. All that protects her delectable, alabaster breasts from me is a flimsy strapless bra. The back of my hand runs down to the small of her back, petrified that if I venture any lower, my true beast will unleash himself. _

_She is only conscious of my desire for her blood. She says that it does not scare her; that _**I **_do not scare her. Ha! If she even knew what I think as she lays in my arms at night, I vow that would send her running. How I think about defiling her in the most sinful ways. By defiling her, I do not mean it against her will, just in my fantasies she is always hesitant to bend to my demands at first. But after I "dazzle" her, she surrenders to me absolutely. I imagine her easily broken, human body beneath me shuddering uncontrollably at my touch. In my darkest fantasies, I restrain her, not allowing her to move unless I dictate so._

_It is so dreadfully debauched. I have never even seen her naked, yet I daydream about binding her up and having my way with her. If that would not scare her off, she simply has no sense of self preservation. _

_My mind shocks back into reality at the recognition that what I have sought after for so many prolonged months, is right at my fingertips. They linger centimeters above the top of her panties, trembling in fear that she may turn around and shriek in repulsion at my actions. They drag down, committing to memory the elaborate detailing of the lace. The material ends unexpectedly, half way down her bottom, leaving my fingers flat against her searing hot skin. I feel the most innate "itch" to pinch down on the supple flesh underneath my hand. My shallow breathing wavers in anticipation. My hand, little by little progress downward until met by the curve of her behind. I cup it finely, as not to awaken the angel alongside me. My eyes roll to the back of my head, "Shit." I puff out. The tenderness of her skin overwhelms me, yet I still keep hold of enough discipline to halt my compulsion to squeeze down. _

_My free hand travels back up her spine to the clasp of her bra. Do I have any conscience? Here I am, all but raping my trusting, virgin girlfriend in her sleep. She only dressed herself like this because she did not think I would be coming to see her. The month of June is hot and muggy, she just needed relief from the heat. I ceaselessly take advantage of her. In my wicked mind she put this on with the intention of pleasing _**me**_._

"Do it. She wants this too, you know she does." _My mind spits at me._

_I cannot oppress it any longer. My fingers fumble with the small metal clips that hold her breasts from me. They release, letting her bra fall slack in front of her. My other hand still grips her bottom. I snake my hand around her ribcage. I am not going to feel her breast, I lay my hand just under it. I obtain satisfaction from just knowing that I am inches from touching her exposed chest. I want her to be alert while I twist her nipples, while I nip at the delicate peaks of her chest. I want hear the squeals of gratification she only emits for my ears. To be in absolute control over her satisfaction. But I will wait, as long as I need to._

My recollection is interrupted by Emmett's mental voice. _"Fuck yeah Bella. Ah, suck harder. Shit! And Edward wouldn't let her do this? Dickhead. Her lips are so plump, they look so great on my cock." _

What the _**HELL**_? Why in the world is Bella sucking on _my_ brother's dick?

He could not be raping her, she is stronger than any of us. She is doing it willingly?

"**That insolent whore." **

How could she do this to me? She knows that if her life no longer existed that I would take my own. I would sacrifice _everything_ for her, and she repays me by giving Emmett a blowjob? And I know exactly what she is thinking too, I do not even have to be able to read her mind to figure it out. Something along the lines of, _"Edward just wants me to be happy, he doesn't care how I go about doing it. I bet when he finds out he'll apologize for not satisfying my desires." _Yes she would be right, according to the twenty years of pitiful, sniveling Edward she has seen. But my true self, the one I have hidden from her, will not stand for this.

"_She has brought this upon herself" _I reason.

I bolt through the forest, back towards the house.

"_Oh, I am really going to give it her, she deserves it."_

The house comes into my view, and I see Bella standing in our room, waiting for me to come back and ask for forgiveness.

"_Yeah right, you unthankful little bitch."_

She cannot see me yet I am sure, so I decide to enter the back door and _surprise_ her. A note is tacked to the door,

_Edward,_

_I know what you are going to do, (as usual) and what you are looking for is in Carlisle's office. Try not to scare her too badly._

_Alice_

I open the door softly, I am positive she still hears, but her feet do not tread on the wooden floor above.

Carlisle's office is neat as pin, yet I cannot locate what I seek. He archives all his inventions, theories and cures chronologically. Right now I am looking through 2008, the year I _infected_ her. Carlisle invented something most remarkable and dangerous that year. A type of cable not even a vampire can break. The chemical compound is a fusion of uranium, lead and vampire venom. Carlisle still has not even come up with a hypothesis as to what our venom is comprised of. The cable was created to hold down Bella during her transformation, in the event her body started to thrash. We never had to use it, so it has never been tested, _until tonight_. I pick up the spool it is wound on and begin to scale the stairs to _**her**_.

My temper boils hotter with each step I climb. She hears me coming and lifts the shield from her mind momentarily, just long enough to summon her memory of screwing Emmett like a slut in the front seat of the Ferrari that I _gave_ to her.

"_Come and get me Edward. I'm _**so**_ scared of you." _She taunts in her mind before sealing it from me.

My death grip on the cable tightens as I reach the top of the stairs. I turn to the right and march down the shadowy corridor to the bedroom I share with _her._

I unlock the door calmly and go into the room. My Bella stands facing the window, wearing merely a sheer blue robe and a pair of lacy panties. She does not turn to face me, still expecting me to fall at her feet and supplicate. I lob the cord on the bed, thankful now for the metal bed frame we selected. It is going to be very useful for what I was planning.

"I accept you apology Edward, I knew you would understand."

My fury is so powerful I almost growl at her complacency. She _**needs**_ to be taught a lesson. That she cannot regard me as some pussy and proceed to walk all over me.

I approach her, remaining silent. I stop behind her, glaring down at the rear of her brunette head.

"So Bella, what did you do while I was away?" Straining to keep my speech at a somewhat regular tone.

"I only sought from Emmett what you couldn't seem to provide for me." She spurts out apathetically.

I snatch her wrists and trap them behind her back. "I suppose I have some lost time to compensate for then." I snarl into her ear.

"W-what do you m-mean Edward?" She asks somewhat frantic.

"I _**mean**_, that after all of these years of forbidding myself, I am finally going _**fuck**_ you the way I have always wanted to."

Her breathing wavers in bewilderment, she has never heard me swear, and especially not at her.

"Do I scare you now, Bella?"

"N-no, I'm n-not afraid of you." She stammers

"Hm, wrong answer." I slam her body against the glass panes.

"Oh." she pants. My body still has not touched hers, only my arms push her.

"So will you stop you lying to me now? Because really Bella, I hope you continue to fabricate your responses. It only justifies the nastier things I will be doing to you tonight." I murmur into her hair.

"Uh, um."

"Bella, I need a reply." I press on her again, now my erection is rubbing against the small of her back, and her face is plastered flat against the window.

"Ooh!" She breathes. "Uh, whatever you want Edward."

"You are damn right," I sneer "Tonight you are going to pay for what you did to me. I can do this a multitude of ways, _Bella_." I utter her name like a curse. "I could take you from behind right against this window, so that any of our neighbors or family members could see me _**fucking**_ you like the slut you are. I know you would enjoy that _Bella,_ but regrettably I already have something intended for you. "

"Mmm, tell me Edward." Her head falls back onto my chest.

"I have rope here, I am going to tie you to the bed Bella, so I will have free roam over your body. I will start with your tits, _God_, you know how much pleasure I take from them. I will pinch and play with them until they are soft and sore. Then I will travel down to your pussy, and I will eat you out until you feel like shrieking my name until you can no longer speak. You may or may not cum, it depends on your behavior. And I _know_ how wet and ready you will be for me, so I will slam into you until I am done. You will cum when I tell you if at all." I snarl it into her neck before finishing, "I am going to **fuck **you so hard, you will not be able to walk tomorrow."

Her body convulses jerkily each time I utter a new act, her anticipation is filling my senses.

"Do not be so eager, _Bella,_ I am sure this will be a long process. You have always been obstinate, and tonight I do not anticipate any different." I whisper it into the crook of her neck. "I suppose I could give you a small foretaste of what I have been proposing." Or, I could just begin right now."

I move her wrist from behind her back to above her head and start grinding her hips.

"Alice said you were going to _punish_ me. Are you really?" She says snatching at any kind of control she can find.

"Bella dear, you are the one who is trapped between a window and an irate, horny vampire, this is not the time for you to be questioning anything."

"I guess that answers it then."

I cannot stand her haughtiness anymore, I am in control tonight.

I hoist her wrists still higher above her head, forcing her onto her tiptoes. I guide us over to the bed, continuing to nibble at her neck. We move as one, with every bite I make at her, she arches her back and pushes her hips towards me. When I feel the backs of my knees hit the bed, I twirl her around and toss her on her back.

"Do not move a muscle." I scowl through clenched teeth.

I pick up the cord, unwinding it enough to make a loop around Bella's wrists before knotting it in the wrought iron of the bed frame.

"I just thought I would inform you Bella, that no matter how relentlessly you struggle, this rope is unbreakable."

She whimpers at the realization that I would truthfully be taking her tonight. Whether in fear or anticipation, I am not entirely sure.

I climb onto the bed wearing just my jeans. Bella still clad in her robe and blue panties, immobile due to her restraints. I seize the delicate negligee and run it between my forefinger and thumb. "I truly do like this Bella, but it really is pointless in regards to our current activities."

Her nipples, stiff from excitement, are clearly visible through the robe. My hands trace up and down her scarcely covered body.

"Ah, oh." I hear the cable scrape against the iron bars

"Mm, seems I did not plan this out very well. How am I supposed to remove your robe while your arms are restrained? I think I will just have to rip it off of your tight, little body."

"You could untie me Edward." She little more than whispers it out in a moan.

"Ah well, it does not shield you from my eyes entirely. I will just have to work around it. Now these wretched panties of yours are an entirely different story."

Even though her legs are left free, I still proceed to rip her panties in two, attempting to stress a point to her.

"You are _mine_ Bella. You have been mine since the first day I saw you. You will _always_ be mine." I growl at her. I lift the destroyed undergarment to my nose and draw in a prolonged breath.

"You are so wet for me Bella. Does the idea of me loosing control excite you? I am going to take you, and have you anyway I wish to."

"Oooh, _please._ Edward, I want you so badly."

"Bella, I think we both can agree that after what you did with Emmett to punish me, you are not in the position to ask me of anything."

The sides of her robe have fallen, fully revealing her beautiful chest. No matter what she ever does to hurt me, I could never truly be angry with such an exquisite creature.

"I still love you Bella, do not doubt it. Do not _ever_ doubt that I love you." I murmur that before dominating her mouth with mine. Sucking on her lower lip, savoring her sweet taste. I support myself by putting my hands on either side of her head. She rolls her body in waves trying to relieve some of the tension between her legs.

I sit up straight while still straddling her. I reach down to pinch her nipples. I lift her breasts up by just the peaks. Her moans and squeals compel me to hang on a little longer before releasing, allowing her breasts to fall back into their normal position on her chest.

"Ah, ah! OW!"

I chuckle slightly and she shoots me a dirty look.

"Bella, you should not be angry with me now, remember, I am in _complete_ control of everything tonight, including your pleasure."

I bring my hands to her chest again but this time I take one of both of her breast in my hands and start to squeeze. Her hips begin to buck up under me in a rhythm. Her sex would graze up against the underside of my erection through my jeans, causing us to grunt in unison.

I drop my mouth to her breast. It looked even more exposed now due to the positioning of her body. They have taken a "tear-drop" position because of her upstretched arms. I kiss and massage her nipple with my mouth. I know I am going too slowly, but that is the point. To build her up gradually until she just cannot stand it any longer and begs and pleads to me to fuck her senseless. Moreover it was more entertaining for me this way.

"More Edward." She groans

_Not yet my Bella,_ my mind utters.

I lift myself from her and roll off of the bed. She releases an upset mumble at the lack of pressure. I undo the button fly and tug my jeans quickly. I forewent the luxury of boxers this morning, premonition I guess. The lids of her eyes dropped and she chewed on her lip euphorically. I enjoy immeasurably how much just the sight of me arouses her.

When I am totally "in the buff" I notice the splendor of her position. The way her arms form an upside down "v" above her head, which in turn cause her breast to elongate on her petite torso. Her tiny waist flows into her deliciously round hips. And her legs, _oh god_, they seem to go on forever. Right now they are propped up and collapsed against each other, concealing what I am searching for. It is a testament to what I say to her almost every day, "You are truly a dangerous creature." Because, here she is tied up at my hand but I am the one frozen in place with lust.

I climb atop the bed once more, and begin to place feather light kisses up her milky legs. When I reach the joining of her hip and thigh, the smell of her excitement nearly makes me cum at this very moment.

"Bella you smell so goddamn incredible." I mutter at her inner thigh. This is where I am _really_ going to tease her. I run my straight, angular nose along he outer lips, reveling in the scent that surrounds my senses. Bella struggles to push her pussy closer to my face, I snigger again at her actions. I stick out the tip of my tongue, tracing the same pattern my nose just drew. Her thighs hold tightly around my head, attempting to increase my pace. I pick up my head and give her a stern look. I push her legs apart, deciding I should hold them there, Bella was never one to listen to authority. My teeth toy with her clit, my strength being tested by Bella's wriggling legs.

I get up, I cannot take this anymore. We are so ready for each other, it seems silly to continue my teasing.

"Bella, you know there is only one way you can ever sincerely apologize to me right?"

"What is it? I'll do _anything_."

"I do not care that you are tied up, you better try your hardest to make me cum like I have never before."

"I promise I will Edward, just fuck me already!"

"I _love _hearing you beg." I growl this right before I thrust into her. There would be no slow buildup now. I pound deeper and faster into her than I ever have before. I brace myself by gripping her tits.

"Uh, ugh, mm, oh, _fuck!" _I cannot concentrate on anything but the immense pleasure waving through me. Bella's moans and groans are only white noise now. I am not trying to be a selfish dick, my own euphoria is just too great to gather a coherent thought. I release my grip on her chest moving it to her waist, allowing her breasts to bounce in time with my thrusts.

"Bella, are you not sorry for what you did to me?" I roar out, the bed shakes under the power of my thrusts.

"Edward, I'm so sorry!"

"Than show me!"

She starts to grind the opposite direction of my thrusts, multiplying the friction by what seems like thousands. I am close but have not broken through the barrier of frustration.

My hands fly to the headboard, increasing the amount of leverage, I hear the metal bending in my grasp.

"Mm, mm, oh, ah, ah!" Her orgasm is coming on fast.

"Bella, I am not going to allow you to cum until you are done apologizing to me." I grunt out.

"But I'm _so_ close! Please let me cum Edward, you feel so fucking amazing! Emmett was just a pathetic excuse. That was like screwing a virgin compared to you."

Her admission sends me over the edge. My stomach contracts and feels like it is on fire. My cock begins to pulse erratically, I fling my head back and pump unimaginably faster.

"Cum now Bella! Cum for me, cum with me!"

My venom shoots out in long bursts as her pussy milks me for all I am worth. I reach up and release her wrists before her orgasm ends. She immediately heaves her freed body against mine, gripping as tight as she can on my shoulders.

"Oh, oh, oh, ah, ah! EDWAAAARD!" My name echoes through our home. I grin against her neck, my orgasm may be over but I find enormous pleasure from listening to hers. I lean back and pull her to my chest.

"I am so sorry." Bella's eyes grow big and I know if that if she could, tears would be rolling down her flawless cheeks.

"It is okay Bella, I love you." I drag my thumb across her cheekbone and plant a kiss on her hairline.

"B-but you d-don't forgive me d-do you?" She bawls without tears now. Her superficial breaths catch in her throat.

"You just hurt me so horribly Bella. Why?" I run my fingers through her hair, trying to reassure her that I am not mad at her, just hurt.

"I always hinted at what I wanted from you but you never seemed to catch it. And I was worried that if I came right out and said it you would regard me as some kind of sexual deviant and…." She chokes on the words in her mouth. Her head ducks into my chest and her body trembles in dry sobs.

"And what Bella? I will _never _judge you, just tell me." I kiss the crown of her head. My angel's sobbing fades into heaving and sniveling.

"I was afraid you would call me a nymphomaniac and you wouldn't love me anymore." Our topaz eyes meet, hers project pure shame.

"Silly Bella," I laugh "I never took your offers up because I thought I was construing your words incorrectly in my mind. The truth being I have wanted it like this for a _very_ long time. I was afraid of frightening you away with my sick fantasies."

"You have more of these _situations _stored away in your mind? So it's not going to stop?" A mischievous smile overtakes her face.

"Not unless you want it to love"

"That won't be for a while"

"Thank God above."

(A/N: So what did you think? I found it hard to write dominant Edward this time so please tell me how I did. There is a back story to this, Untouched as I mentioned before. I don't know if this is going to go anywhere, it depends on my inspiration level and if more than like 3 people want me to continue. So REVIEW please!!!!!!)


End file.
